Sea Patrol: Pups Save Sid Swashbuckle
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Arrby & Sid Swashbuckle return to pillage Adventure Bay just after Koda earns his spot on the Sea Patrol. What do Arrby & Sid have planned & how will the PAW Patrol & their allies deal with the situation? (Collab between Elias Vincent & Supernova2015)
1. Chapter 1

**SEA PATROL: PUPS SAVE SID SWASHBUCKLE**

 **COLLABORATION BETWEEN ELIAS VINCENT & SUPERNOVA2015 **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was a sunny & warm day in Adventure Bay. School had finished & everyone had gone down to Adventure Beach to enjoy the lovely weather.

"Yet again it's a lovely day to be at the beach" said Elias as Angel, himself; Kelly & Terry sat on the sand soaking up some rays.

"I love coming here. It's beautiful" said Kelly with a smile.

"Indeed. It's better than the other beach down by Main Street" said Angel.

"You said it. I could stay here all day" said Terry as he felt the warmth of the sand & sun against his fur. Over by Sea Patrol HQ Ryder & the pups stood waiting for Koda. A few minutes later Koda emerged wearing a Sea Patrol uniform. Ryder had decided it was time to train Koda for his role on the Sea Patrol.

"If our parents were here they'd be so proud of you Koda" said Ryder with a warm smile.

"They sure would. I promise I won't let you guys down" said Koda in a confident voice.

"That's the spirit Koda. Before you can officially become part of the Sea Patrol you have to pass the initiation test" said Chase.

"I remember the letter Ryder mentioned it in" said Koda.

"That means you should know what the test is" said Ryder with confidence in his voice.

"Correct. I'm ready for it. Let's get down to business" said Koda as he smirked confidently.

"Excellent. Time to begin" said Ryder as he & the pups headed over to the training course. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry watched them.

"Looks like Koda's about to become an official Sea Patrol member" said Angel as she smiled & wagged her tail excitedly.

"He'll pass the test with flying colors" said Elias in a confident tone.

"I don't doubt that. He's a very talented pup" said Kelly as she nodded in agreement.

"Let's go cheer him on" said Terry as Angel, Elias, Kelly & himself went over to cheer Koda on.

"OK Koda to pass the test you have to save that pineapple named Mr Prickly in the allotted time limit" said Ryder.

"I'll have that pineapple safely back on shore in the blink of an eye" said Koda as he prepared to start.

"Go Koda. You can do it" said Elias in an encouraging manner.

"Koda, Koda he's our pup. When he falls down he gets back up. Yay Koda" said Kelly with excitement in her voice.

"3, 2, 1, GO" said Ryder as Koda raced into the water & swam towards Mr Prickly. Everyone watched in anticipation for the outcome.

"Look at him go" said Angel with an excited smile.

"He's making this look easy" said Terry as Koda kept swimming. Soon he reached Mr Prickly.

"Fear not Mr Prickly. Soon you'll be safe on the shore" said Koda as he held Mr Prickly in his mouth by the green leaves as he swam back to shore. After getting back to the beach Koda placed Mr Prickly down.

"Yay I did it" said Koda in an excited voice.

"Well done Koda" said Chase with a congratulatory smile.

"For passing the test I now officially declare you the newest member of Sea Patrol" said Ryder as he gave Koda his Sea Patrol lifeguard badge.

"Thanks Ryder" said Koda as he gave Ryder a hug.

"That was awesome Koda" said Elias in amazement.

"You're a great swimmer" said Kelly.

"Thanks guys" said Koda with a smile of appreciation.

"Let's check out what else is happening" said Kelly as she & the others went to see what was going on around Adventure Beach. As they did so Koda noticed something.

"Is something wrong Koda?" asked Ryder in uncertainty.

"Can you guys see that pirate ship on the horizon?" asked Koda as he & the others looked out to sea. All of them spotted the ship almost instantly.

"Oh no It's Sid Swashbuckle" said Elias as he groaned in annoyance.

"I wonder if he plans on stealing anything today" said Angel.

"I think he probably will. I'm not going to let what happened last time we saw him repeat itself" said Kelly as she shook her head.

"Me either. Considering that Elias threatened to burn his ship if he tried to steal from us again I doubt he'd take that risk" said Terry.

"I remember Ryder telling me about Sid in his letters. I heard he's a ruthless pirate who steals anything that catches his eye" said Koda.

"Correct. The last time we saw him he stole a golden pearl necklace I gave to Kelly as a gift. I spent $1,000,000 buying it. Not only is it 1 of if not the most expensive pieces of jewelry in existence it's also 1 of a kind meaning there aren't any other necklaces like it in existence. We went after him & got the necklace back after I threatened to burn all the stuff he'd collected. If he was smart he wouldn't have kept gasoline & matches in his junk pile. After he handed the necklace back I told him that if he ever tried to steal from us again I'd burn his ship down & leave Arrby & himself floating adrift with nothing but the clothes on their backs. Between then & now we haven't seen him" said Elias.

"He's lucky he gave my necklace back. He'd never let his collection get taken away for any reason" said Kelly.

"Exactly" said Elias with a nod of agreement. A stern look then appeared on Koda's face.

"Let's just avoid him. If he can't find anything to steal he'll leave us alone" said Koda.

"Good idea. What should we do?" asked Elias.

"Let's chill out on the beach. I challenge you all to surf off" said Koda with a smirk.

"You're on Koda" said Ryder as he & the others grabbed surfboards & headed out to catch some waves. Over on Sid's ship Sid was looking at Adventure Beach through his telescope looking for treasure. Arrby did the same. He then spotted Koda.

"Captain Boss Mr Sid Sir I see a new pup" said Arrby.

"Let me see" said Sid as he looked through Arrby's telescope. Almost instantly he spotted Koda.

"You're right. It looks like he's with the PAW Patrol. We better keep an eye on them" said Sid as he smiled deviously.

"Aye, aye Captain Boss Mr Sid Sir" said Arrby as he & Sid continued watching the PAW Patrol. Soon the sun began to set. Everyone was in the process of packing up & heading home. Koda continued watching Sid's ship with a smirk.

"1 day our paths will cross Sid" said Koda in confidence.

"I don't think so Koda" said Ryder as Koda jumped having been startled.

"I take it you heard me" asked Koda in a curious voice.

"Every bit" said Ryder as he nodded.

"Be careful Koda. If Sid sees anything valuable with you he'll try & steal it regardless of how useful it'll be to him" said Elias in a concerned tone.

"Whether it's an expensive piece of jewelry or a chew toy if he wants it he'll take it" said Kelly as Koda looked out towards the horizon again. He then stood on his hind legs.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful. It's not like I carry all my inventions with me" said Koda as he let out a yawn.

"You sound tired. Let's go home to rest" said Ryder as he grabbed Koda's paw. Everyone then proceeded to head home for the night. After getting back to the Lookout Koda checked on his ATV so that it wouldn't get stolen.

"Ryder's right about Sid. I wouldn't dare to cross him" said Koda as he finished securing his ATV. He then went inside to get some rest. Meanwhile Sid was on his ship thinking about Koda.

"That new pup seems rather interesting. I wonder what he's capable of. I need to pay close attention to him" said Sid as he chuckled deviously.

"No kidding Captain Boss Mr Sid Sir. He did leave Adventure Beach walking like a human" said Arrby in a surprised manner.

"I don't know how he did that but it only increases my fascination with him" said Sid as an idea came to him.

"I don't think we've really explored that area yet. Maybe we'll find something there to add to my collection" said Sid in a hopeful voice.

"I don't know about that Captain Boss Mr Sid Sir. There's a chance we might get caught by that Elias boy we encountered last time" said Arrby with concern in his voice.

"I doubt it. He & everyone else would more than likely be asleep. That'll make it easier to get away unnoticed" said Sid in a confident tone.

"Good point" said Arrby.

"Next stop Adventure Bay" said Sid as he began steering his ship towards Adventure Bay in the hopes of finding stuff for his collection. Back at the Lookout Ryder & the pups were getting ready for bed.

"I wonder where Koda is" said Ryder as he went looking for Koda. He soon found him sitting at Ryder's desk looking over some blueprints.

"Burning some midnight oil?" asked Ryder with a curious smile.

"Hello Ryder. I was just looking over something" said Koda as Ryder looked at the blueprints. Moments later he realized what they were for.

"Are those plans to break into something?" asked Ryder as he raised an eyebrow.

"Correct. I was thinking that the PAW Patrol could steal plans for the US government starting with a weapons vault in Tehran. The government has been going after those plans for years" said Koda.

"I don't think so Koda" said Ryder in a stern voice as he grabbed the blueprints & folded them up.

"Why not? It'd help prevent potential terrorist attacks in the future" said Koda as he tilted his head in confusion.

"That goes against our code of ethics & morals. We don't steal from anyone" said Ryder as Koda whimpered sadly. Ryder was concerned by this.

"Your plans sound exciting Koda but going through with your plan would be illegal. We'd end up becoming public enemies to the countries we stole from" said Ryder as Koda realized that he was right.

"Sorry Ryder. I wanted to do something daring to put my brains to the test" said Koda as he hung his head in shame.

"Don't go about it like this. You're smarter than that Koda. Never forget that" said Ryder in a reassuring tone.

"You're right. Thanks Ryder" said Koda with a smile of appreciation.

"Anyways it's time for bed" said Ryder.

"OK" said Koda as he went to bed. Ryder put Officer Bear on lullaby mode which made Koda feel relaxed. Ryder then gave Koda a hug.

"Goodnight Koda" said Ryder with a warm smile.

"Goodnight Ryder" said Koda as he began to drift off to sleep.

"He's so cute when he sleeps" said Ryder as he lay in bed to rest. Soon he also fell asleep. Neither of them nor the pups knew that Arrby & Sid had found their way to the Lookout.

"Shiver me timbers. Look at this place Arrby" said Sid with amazement in his voice.

"It looks like a lookout tower Captain Boss Mr Sid Sir" said Arrby.

"I bet there are all kinds of treasures inside" said Sid in an excited manner.

"I hope Elias doesn't find out about us pillaging here. I don't think he was joking when he said he'd burn your ship if you stole from him, his family or his friends again" said Arrby in a concerned voice.

"I'd like to see him try. There's no way a 10 year old would actually do something like that. I was probably an empty threat" said Sid as he smirked arrogantly.

"I don't know about that" said Arrby as he & Sid spotted the entrance to the Lookout. They proceeded to go straight inside.

"This is a pretty nice place. Anyways let's start plundering" said Sid.

"Aye, aye Captain Boss Mr Sid Sir" said Arrby as he & Sid began looking around for stuff to steal.

"I bet there are all kinds of things here" said Sid with eagerness in his voice.

"Is there anything specific you want Captain Boss Mr Sid Sir?" asked Arrby in a curious tone.

"That TV looks nice. I'm unsure of whether to take it or not though. There must be something here" said Sid as he kept looking around.

"OK" said Arrby.

"Let's use the elevator. Maybe we'll find something on- Wait hang on" said Sid as an idea came to him.

"What's wrong Captain Boss Mr Sid Sir?" asked Arrby in a confused manner.

"I'm pretty sure I saw a garage when we came inside" said Sid.

"It was below the front door" said Arrby.

"Let's see what's in there" said Sid as Arrby & he headed to the garage & tried to get inside. A short time later they succeeded.

"Woah look at those Arrby" said Sid as he pointed to the ATV's.

"They're the perfect sizes for us" said Arrby with an excited smile.

"We definitely need them" said Sid as Arrby & himself got on the ATV's. Arrby took Koda's & Sid took Ryder's. They then left the Lookout on the ATV's making sure they weren't seen by anyone.

"This is pretty neat" said Arrby in a cheerful voice.

"The best part is that nobody knows what we're up to" said Sid as Arrby & Sid left with the ATV's. Neither of them had noticed that Koda had caught them in the act.

"Oh no" said Koda as he ran inside. As soon as he got to Ryder's room he began jumping on the bed.

"Ryder you have to wake up" said Koda with panic in his voice. Ryder then woke up.

"What's wrong Koda?" asked Ryder in a concerned tone.

"Our ATV's have been stolen" said Koda.

"That's not good" said Ryder as he gasped in shock.

"The thieves were Arrby & Sid" said Koda.

"I had a feeling it was them. Did you see where they went?" asked Ryder in a curious manner.

"I think they went back to their ship. What do we do?" asked Koda with uncertainty in his voice.

"Let's get back to sleep. We'd end up getting too exhausted if we went after them now. Why were you up so late anyways?" asked Ryder as he tilted his head in confusion.

"I went to get a drink of water. As I did so I heard the sound of our ATV's being started up. I went to investigate & saw Arrby & Sid riding away. Please don't punish me" said Koda as he whimpered sadly.

"It's OK Koda. You didn't do anything wrong. I don't have any reason to punish you" said Ryder in a reassuring voice.

"Thanks Ryder" said Koda with a smile.

"We'll sort this out tomorrow. Goodnight Koda" said Ryder.

"Goodnight Ryder" said Koda as Ryder gave him a hug. They then got back in bed to get some well earned rest for the night.


	2. Chapter 2: A Pirate's Savior

The next morning everyone in Adventure Bay was up going about their usual business. Ryder let Koda sleep in due to the events of the previous night. When the pups were told about the theft of the ATV's they were saddened & shocked by the news. It was more upsetting for Koda since his ATV was a birthday gift.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Koda was upset. We worked hard to get him that ATV for his birthday" said Skye as she whimpered sadly. Koda then emerged from the Lookout with baggy eyes. Everyone was surprised to see him like this.

"Did Koda cry himself to sleep last night?" asked Zuma in a concerned voice.

"Probably" said Ryder with a nod.

"I can't believe we were robbed. That ATV was such a special birthday gift" said Koda as tears ran down his face.

"Don't worry we'll get them back" said Ryder as he gave Koda a hug.

"Do you think Elias' threat to burn down Sid's ship was legitimate?" asked Chase in an uncertain tone.

"I don't know. I bet he'll be furious when he finds out what happened" said Marshall as Ryder's Pup Pad rang.

"Hello Ryder here" said Ryder as he answered the call. It was Mayor Goodway.

"Ryder there's been numerous robberies throughout Adventure Bay. Things are going missing left & right" said Mayor Goodway in a panicked manner.

"It's Arrby & Sid Swashbuckle. They stole our ATV's. Sid's hoarding compulsion has gone overboard" said Ryder with a sigh of disappointment.

"Are you referring to that pesky pirate?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"Yes. Don't worry though. We'll make sure we return what he stole to their rightful owners. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder in a confident voice.

"How are you guys going to get around without your ATV's?" asked Chase as he tilted his head in confusion.

"There's something I've been working on for a while. Follow me" said Koda as everyone followed him to the garage. When they arrived he revealed 2 motorcycles. 1 was his size & the other was Ryder's size.

"These are our backup bikes. They're intended for use when we can't use our ATV's" said Koda with an excited smile.

"They look fantastic Koda" said Ryder with amazement in his voice.

"Thanks Ryder. Sid's not going to get away with his crime spree" said Koda as he scowled in annoyance.

"Let's go find him" said Ryder as Koda, himself & the pups deployed in their vehicles & began driving around town looking for Arrby & Sid. Arrby & Sid had returned to their ship & were looking over what they stole.

"We grabbed a lot of stuff. I'd say the ATV's were the best catch" said Sid in a proud tone.

"I'm still a bit weary about the logo we saw at the Lookout" said Arrby in a nervous manner.

"Do you mean the badge that had the paw icon on it?" asked Sid in a curious voice.

"Yes. It seemed familiar" said Arrby as he nodded in confirmation.

"It probably doesn't mean anything. I'm not worried about it" said Sid as he shrugged. Back on land Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry had met up with Koda, Ryder & the pups. They were shocked to learn about the robberies.

"That Sid Swashbuckle has some nerve stealing our stuff" said Elias as he growled in anger.

"I think it's safe to say he's an obsessive hoarder" said Koda.

"I say we find him & beat him up" said Terry with a scowl of disgust.

"I was thinking we try & reason with him. What do you think?" asked Koda with curiosity in his voice.

"I suppose we can try. If he doesn't return what he stole I'll burn down his ship" said Elias in a sinister voice.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" asked Ryder as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Considering how greedy he is it'd teach him a lesson about stealing from innocent civilians" said Elias in a blunt tone.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Let's try resolving this without going too far" said Koda.

"Agreed" said Ryder as he nodded in agreement.

"I have a plan. Kids front & centre" said Koda as Lunabelle's kids lined up in front of Koda.

"I want you all to be prepared for any tricks Sid might pull. He's an obsessive collector who's very sneaky. Be on your guard at all times" said Koda as Lunabelle's kids howled in approval.

"Since Sid's ship is out at sea that makes this a Sea Patrol mission" said Koda.

"That's smart thinking Koda. To Sea Patrol HQ" said Ryder as everyone headed to the beach tower. Once they arrived they all changed into their Sea Patrol outfits before lining up waiting for instructions.

"Sea Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase as he stomped his paw in an authoritative manner.

"OK so as you all know Sid's taken it upon himself to sneak around town & steal everything he can get his hands on" said Koda.

"We have to talk sense into Sid & get everyone's stuff back" said Ryder.

"If he refuses to return what he stole his ship is going up in flames" said Elias in a menacing voice.

"Why are you so obsessed with burning his ship down?" asked Angel as she looked at Elias with concern.

"It'd keep him in line. I would've thought after he stole Kelly's necklace he would've learned his lesson" said Elias with a sneer of annoyance.

"Obviously he's not as easily deterred as we thought" said Kelly.

"Trust me we're going to get back what he stole" said Elias as he clenched his fists in anger.

"Take it easy Elias. We're not going to burn his ship down" said Ryder with concern in his voice.

"That'd be wrong Elias. Ryder felt the same way about something I was working on last night" said Koda.

"What was it?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"Plans to steal from the weapons ministry vault in Tehran" said Koda.

"I see. If I remember correctly the government has been after those plans for years" said Elias.

"Correct" said Koda with a nod of confirmation.

"While I admit that Koda's plan sounds cool it goes against what the PAW Patrol stands for. That's why I refused to let it proceed" said Ryder.

"OK. I'm sorry if I'm being a bit extreme. It's just that I care deeply about everyone in town. It's not fair that Sid constantly steals things we all worked hard for to earn. I wasn't about to let him steal something I spent $1,000,000 buying. If he stole from the Shepherd Institute of Tomorrow you'd be as furious as me" said Elias as he sighed in frustration.

"True. Despite that we wouldn't burn his ship down over it" said Ryder.

"If we did we'd be stooping to his level" said Koda.

"Good point. I hope he didn't steal the present I gave Ryder during my battle with cancer. If he has taken it I'll be furious" said Elias in a hostile manner.

"It's a good thing you were able to pull through & beat your cancer. Anyways shall we get going?" asked Koda.

"Yes" said Ryder with a nod.

"It's best if we all go looking around for Arrby & Sid. If we split up we can cover everywhere they might be" said Elias.

"Good idea. That'd make it easier to find them" said Kelly.

"OK let's get down to business. Brian & Chase I need you 2 to go around town & ask everyone we know about what was stolen" said Koda as he clicked Brian & Chase's icons.

"Chase is on the case" said Chase in a confident voice. Brian howled in approval.

"Dave & Zuma I need you 2 to keep an eye out at sea for Sid's ship. As soon as you see it let us know" said Koda as he clicked Dave & Zuma's icons.

"Let's dive in" said Zuma with an eager smile. Dave howled in approval.

"Ready to go Ryder?" asked Koda as he smiled confidently.

"You bet I am. Sea Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as everyone split up & headed out to put a stop to Arrby & Sid's crime spree. Back on Sid's ship Sid was thinking about Koda having felt something familiar about him.

"Captain Boss Mr Sid Sir are you still thinking about something?" asked Arrby as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Something about that new pup seems familiar" said Sid as he kept thinking. Suddenly he remembered something.

"Arrby where's that pile of old newspapers?" asked Sid.

"I'll go find them" said Arrby as he went to find the newspapers Sid had collected. A few minutes later he returned with them.

"Here they are" said Arrby as Sid began reading through the newspapers. He then saw the article about Koda's transformation causing him to remember why Koda seemed so familiar.

"I knew it. It was that cancer ridden kid that was transformed into a wolf then the cure machine malfunctioned" said Sid.

"I didn't know that was even possible" said Arrby in a surprised tone.

"Neither did I. Looks like he's part of the group who owns the ATV's" said Sid with a cheeky smile.

"I hope he doesn't come after us. According to this newspaper his parents were the top scientists in Japan. He'll probably find a way to outsmart us" said Arrby as he gulped nervously.

"We'll soon see. That Ryder kid who leads the PAW Patrol also seems to be pretty smart. With Koda they'd be a brain force we'd never overcome. That Elias kid seems like a pyromaniac since he'll probably try to burn down my ship sooner or later" said Sid.

"Maybe it was an empty threat he came up with to scare you" said Arrby.

"Only time will tell if you're right" said Sid in an uncertain manner. Meanwhile everyone was on the Sea Patroller looking for Arrby & Sid. They were all singing a sea shanty to make themselves feel better. Once they were done they smiled.

"Thanks guys. That was something I needed. It almost made me forget about the theft of the ATV's" said Koda with a smile.

"Don't worry we'll get them back. Perhaps we can use Sid's collection to our advantage. I it worked in getting Kelly's necklace back it might work again in getting everyone else's stuff back" said Elias as he smiled deviously.

"If there's 1 thing we learned from Ryder about Sid it's that he hates losing anything he collects. We'd be able to get him right where we want him" said Kelly in a confident voice. Koda then had an idea.

"Perhaps we can give him something better. Hey Ryder do you have those plans I was looking over last night?" asked Koda with curiosity in his voice.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" asked Ryder as he tilted his head in confusion.

"I was thinking we trade these plans for everything Sid stole. I'm sure Sid would love the idea of breaking into the weapons ministry vault in Tehran seeing as that's what he does all the time wherever he goes" said Koda with an excited smile.

"I don't know if that'll work. Do you think Sid would keep his end of the deal?" asked Ryder in an uncertain tone.

"He might. Honestly I can't think of any other solution. It'd mean we wouldn't be going against what the PAW Patrol stands for by breaking into the vault ourselves" said Koda as Ryder contemplated his idea.

"I suppose giving him the plans would be beneficial. Even though it's unlikely that he'd successfully break in on his own but that's not going to stop him. It's worth a shot" said Ryder.

"It'll be an offer too good to refuse" said Koda in a confident manner.

"I'm not sure about this. I'd hate to see Arrby & Sid get potentially killed for trying to rob a location that's likely armed & dangerous. If they succeeded in breaking in they'd be able to use the weapons to their advantage. Arrby doesn't deserve to suffer such a horrible fate. He felt genuine guilt & remorse over the theft of Kelly's necklace so there's a likely chance he feels the same way about other people Sid has robbed in the past" said Elias with a concerned look on his face.

"If Arrby wasn't so blindly loyal to Sid I think he'd be a lot more independent. He's too naive for his own good" said Kelly as she sighed sadly.

"He sure is" said Angel with a nod of agreement.

"At least he actually has common sense. Trying to reason with Sid is like talking to a brick wall" said Terry as he shook his head in annoyance.

"He's easy to manipulate when he's faced with the possibility of losing anything he's collected" said Elias.

"That's the only way I think he'd listen to anyone else" said Kelly.

"Indeed. Anyways as far as I know this is the 1ST time he's stolen from the PAW Patrol" said Koda.

"It isn't" said Marshall as he shook his head.

"What do you mean?" asked Koda as he tilted his head in confusion.

"In the past he tried to steal the Ferris Wheel & Sea Patroller" said Marshall.

"He's lucky not to be in jail" said Chase with a scowl of disgust.

"I'll say" said Elias.

"Did he actually steal the PAW Patroller?" asked Koda in a surprised voice.

"Yes. He almost got away with it as well. It was quite difficult getting it back" said Ryder.

"In that case I have no choice but to face him alone" said Koda.

"WHAT? THAT'S CRAZY" cried Elias as he dropped his jaw in shock.

"Are you sure about this Koda?" asked Kelly with uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes. I don't want you all risking your lives to get everyone's stuff back. I've been successful in reasoning with other past villains so I'm sure Sid won't be any different. If I can't talk sense into him I don't know what else to do" said Koda as he shrugged in uncertainty.

"None of us want to see you get hurt" said Elias in a concerned tone.

"We know how to handle Sid. It'd take a good plan to go up against him alone" said Ryder.

"How do you plan to reason with him?" asked Angel in a curious manner.

"I don't know. I should be able to charm him like I did with Cali when we 1ST met or when I helped Sweetie see the error of her ways. The only way I see things getting resolved is to have a nice long- HEY" said Koda as he & the others saw Arrby holding Busby using his pup pack utility.

"Ahoy" said Arrby as Koda walked over to him with a stern look on his face.

"Please don't hurt me" said Arrby as he slowly backed away.

"It's OK Arrby. I'll let you go" said Koda as Arrby stopped backing up.

"Really?" asked Arrby in a shocked voice.

"Yes but only on 2 conditions. 1ST I want you to give Busby back" said Koda in a blunt tone.

"What's the other thing?" asked Arrby with a nervous gulp.

"Tell your owner Sid that I wish to speak with him" said Koda.

"OK" said Arrby as he handed Busby over.

"I'll be waiting. Make sure Sid comes or else" said Koda as he got in Arrby's face.

"OK. I'll be right back" said Arrby as he ran off to tell Sid about Koda's proposal.

"I feel sorry for Arrby. I know that deep down he's a sweet pup but unfortunately his loyalty to Sid appears to be too strong to break" said Elias with a sad sigh.

"If only he was brave enough to stand up to Sid. That'd help him gain more independence" said Kelly.

"From what Ryder told me in his letters Arrby is extremely loyal to Sid. It wouldn't surprise me if they were best friends" said Koda.

"They are" said Elias.

"It's kind of like the bond between Angel & Elias, Kelly & me, Ryder & the pups, Everest & Jake, Carlos & Tracker, the Princess of Barkingburg & Sweetie & Nikita & the Turbot cousins" said Terry.

"There's also the bond between Koda & Lunabelle's kids" said Ryder.

"That's true" said Kelly.

"Let's call everyone together" said Koda with confidence in his voice.

"Let's meet up on Adventure Beach" said Ryder.

"I hope this works" said Elias as everyone headed to Adventure Beach to wait for Arrby, Sid & the others. On Sid's ship Arrby was telling Sid about Koda's proposal.

"What do you mean he wants to talk? Does he even know who I am?" asked Sid in a confused voice.

"I don't know. It might be a trap. He said that to make sure you met up with him or else. I could tell from the tone of his voice" said Arrby in a nervous tone.

"Do you think it is part of a plot to help Elias burn down my ship?" asked Sid in an uncertain manner.

"I doubt it. I still don't know whether that threat is legitimate or not. If it was we'd be in trouble. Nonetheless I think it is best we meet up with Koda" said Arrby.

"OK. We better not keep them waiting" said Sid as he walked over to the cannons.

"Before we go let's give them something they'll never- WOAH" cried Sid as he slipped on a puddle & fell into the water.

"CAPTAIN BOSS MR SID SIR" cried Arrby as he saw Sid flailing around in the water.

"HELP I CAN'T SWIM" cried Sid as he tried to keep himself afloat. Back on Adventure Beach everyone was still waiting. It was sunset & Arrby & Sid hadn't appeared.

"I knew it. Ryder you were right. We never should've trusted them. I'm sorry for not listening to you guys earlier" said Koda in a disappointed voice.

"Do we go to them?" asked Elias with uncertainty in his voice.

"I don't know" said Koda as the other PAW Patrol members appeared having answered the call for help. Almost immediately Tracker began hearing something.

"Hey guys. Is something wrong Tracker?" asked Koda in a curious tone.

"I think I can hear someone calling for help. It sounds like they're drowning" said Tracker as he tried to identify who it was.

"Ruff binoculars" said Koda as his binoculars appeared from his pup pack. He looked through them out towards the ocean & spotted Sid's ship with him spotting Sid flailing in the water nearby.

"MAN OVERBOARD" cried Koda in a panicked manner.

"We better save him" said Ryder as everyone boarded the Sea Patroller & headed out to save Sid.

"As much as I think Sid's a jerk for stealing from others he doesn't deserve to die" said Elias.

"I'll make sure he has a change of heart" said Koda in a confident voice.

"What's the plan?" asked Kelly.

Before anyone could react Koda jumped into the water & swam towards Sid's ship.

"Should we go after him?" asked Elias with uncertainty in his voice.

"No. I think he knows what he's doing" said Ryder as Koda kept swimming. Sid was still struggling to stay afloat & was panicking like crazy.

"HELP" cried Sid as he breathed heavily in panic. He soon sunk under the surface of the water much to Arrby's horror.

"NO CAPTAIN BOSS MR SID SIR" cried Arrby in horror.

"Ruff diving suit" said Koda as his diving suit was fastened on him. It included black spandex with an oxygen mask helmet & tank to go with it.

"Here I go" said Koda as he dived underwater. He spotted Sid slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean. He swam down to him & put an oxygen mask over his head before swimming back to the surface with him. Moments later they reappeared above the surface of the water.

"Koda's doing a great job. He's a natural" said Elias in an impressed tone.

"I think it's safe to say he earned his spot on the Sea Patrol" said Ryder with a proud smile.

"Arrby drop the anchor. I can't hold Sid above water much longer" said Koda as he tried to keep himself & Sid afloat.

"I'm on it" said Arrby as he grabbed the anchor. He then pushed it over the side of the ship into the water.

"The anchor is dropped" said Arrby as Koda tried to grab the anchor while still holding Sid. After getting a hold of it Arrby lifted up the anchor pulling Koda & Sid back onto Sid's ship. Sid was unconscious by this point.

"I better perform CPR" said Koda as he put his muzzle to Sid's mouth & tried to resuscitate him.

"Please wake up Sid. I can't live without you" said Arrby as Koda continued performing CPR. A few minutes later Sid regained consciousness & began coughing & wheezing before sitting up.

"Am I in Davy Jones' locker?" asked Sid as he looked around.

"You're not dead. I just saved your life" said Koda.

"SID YOU'RE OK" cried Arrby as he cried tears of joy before tackling & nuzzling Sid. Sid was shocked to realize what had happened.

"Did you actually save me?" asked Sid in disbelief.

"I sure did" said Koda as he smiled & nodded.

"Why would you do that after I stole from you?" asked Sid as he tilted his head in confusion.

"That's what the PAW Patrol does. Anyways I wish to trade something with you" said Koda.

"What do you wish to trade?" asked Sid in a curious manner.

"I want our stuff back & in return I'll give you plans to break into a weapons ministry vault in Tehran. Do we have a deal?" asked Koda.

Sid sat quietly thinking about Koda's offer. He was unsure of what to do.

"Can I see the blueprints?" asked Sid.

"Here you go" said Koda as he gave the blueprints to Sid. Sid looked them over & remembered why they were highly sought after.

"The US government have been trying to get these plans for years" said Sid.

"Correct" said Koda with a nod of confirmation.

"Do you think I'd be able to pull off a successful break in to this vault?" asked Sid in an uncertain voice.

"Correct. Since you have a habit of stealing things for your collection you'd be the best person to give these plans to" said Koda in a confident tone.

"You're not so bad after all Koda. Go ahead & take your stuff back" said Sid as he smiled.

"Thanks. Hopefully you don't change your mind" said Koda as he grabbed everything Sid had stolen before heading back to the Sea Patroller with it.

"Sid accepted the trade" said Koda with a satisfied smile.

"Excellent" said Ryder in an impressed manner.

"I'm glad he finally came to his senses" said Elias as he nodded.

"There's a chance he might come back & cause trouble again in the near future" said Koda.

"If he does I'll burn down his ship" said Elias in a blunt voice.

"Are you a pyromaniac? Ever since the necklace theft you've been obsessed with burning Sid's ship down. You're freaking me out" said Koda as Lunabelle's kids looked at Elias & whimpered in fear.

"If it makes you guys feel better it's just an empty threat. I'm trying to make sure Sid knows that stealing from us won't go unpunished" said Elias in a reassuring tone.

"I think he'll start rethinking his life now that I saved him" said Koda with confidence in his voice.

"I hope so. If he tries to steal from us again perhaps we can punish him by threatening to send him to Davy Jones' locker. That'd scare him straight" said Elias as he smiled deviously.

"I've never noticed it before but sometimes you exhibit some sadistic behavior patterns" said Koda as he felt a chill down his spine.

"It only happens in sticky situations. You don't have to worry about me putting anyone through interrogation style torture or other extreme acts like that" said Elias with a reassuring smile.

"That's reassuring" said Koda as he sighed in relief.

"Let's go home" said Ryder as everyone headed back to shore. Once they did they went around town returning everything Arrby & Sid had stolen before regrouping at the Lookout.

"Everything is now back where it belongs" said Ryder.

"I'm glad we managed to return everything Sid stole" said Elias as he smiled in relief.

"Do you think he'll actually try & break into the vault now that he has the plans for it?" asked Kelly in an uncertain manner.

"Only time will tell" said Koda with a shrug.

"I'm glad everything is in its rightful place again" said Elias.

"So am I" said Ryder.

"Tomorrow morning I'm going to build a state of the art security system to prevent another break in from happening at the Lookout" said Koda.

"Smart thinking Koda" said Ryder with an impressed smile.

"You're a very resourceful wolf pup" said Elias.

"I sure am" said Koda as he smiled proudly. It was starting to get late so everyone decided to turn in for the night. They were all glad that they'd resolved the issue with Sid's theft.


	3. Chapter 3: Message In A Bottle

1 week later Cali & Koda were together walking around town.

"It's such a beautiful evening. Don't you agree sugar plum?" asked Koda as Cali meowed in approval & kissed him on the cheek.

"It's always nice going for a walk around town with you" said Koda as Cali purred happily. As they walked along the bay they saw something wash up on shore. When they went to investigate they discovered it was a message in a bottle.

"Let's see what the message in the bottle says" said Koda as Cali & himself walked over to the bottle. After opening it they retrieved the parchment from inside.

"I wonder who this is from" said Koda as Cali & Koda unrolled the parchment. They were surprised to discover that Sid was the writer of the message.

"Let's get this to the Lookout. The others will be quite surprised to see this" said Koda as Cali & himself put the parchment back in the bottle & headed back to the Lookout. Soon they arrived.

"Guys we found a message from Sid" said Koda as he showed everyone the bottle.

"Really?" asked Ryder in a surprised voice.

"Yes. Cali & I found it washed up on the beach" said Koda.

"Tell us what it says" said Elias as Koda pulled the parchment out & began reading from it.

"Ahoy Koda Shepherd. It's been a while since our encounter. A lot has happened since Arrby & I headed out to sea again. We ended up in Tehran where we successfully snuck into the weapons vault & retrieved the items you wished to obtain. Since the US government has been seeking to get them we handed the items over to them. I thought long & hard about when you saved my life. It's been difficult to accept but I've decided to start using my piracy to help people instead of hurt them. I've returned lots of lost items to their rightful owners. I'm sorry for giving you a hard time & I promise to never steal anything for my own personal gain again. I hope someday our paths cross again. PS There's something in the bottle I found that your feline girlfriend will love. Until we meet again, Sid Swashbuckle" said Koda as he read from the note. Everyone was surprised to hear that Sid had given up his selfish ways.

"I'm surprised he knows about my relationship with Cali" said Koda as he checked the bottle. When he tilted it downwards a beautiful necklace fell out. Koda instantly recognized it.

"It's the Heart of the Ocean" said Koda in a shocked tone.

"It's beautiful" said Ryder with an amazed smile.

"I'd say it's as beautiful as Kelly's golden pearl necklace" said Elias.

"That's the most generous thing Sid's ever done" said Kelly as Koda put the necklace on Cali.

"A beautiful necklace for a beautiful kitty" said Koda as Cali went to check herself out in the mirror. Upon seeing herself she burst into tears which drew concern from everyone.

"Cali is everything- WOAH" cried Koda as Cali tackled him to the ground kissing him all over his face.

"I'm glad you like it Cali" said Koda with a warm smile.

"That's so cute" said Katie as she cried tears of joy.

"It sure is" said Ryder in a cheerful manner.

"Nothing beats true love to warm someone's heart" said Elias with a smile.

"Love is such a beautiful thing" said Kelly as she sighed dreamily.

"I love being able to share such special moments with my soul mate" said Koda as Cali purred & kissed him.

"If I recall correctly the Heart of the Ocean was a rare piece of jewelry that seemingly vanished when the Titanic sank in 1912" said Elias.

"They even made a hugely successful movie about the disaster" said Koda.

"The music video "Oops I Did It Again" also referenced the Heart of the Ocean" said Elias.

"That's rather interesting. Anyways Cali & I need to go. We have reservations for dinner at Mr Porter's restaurant" said Koda as he smiled enthusiastically.

"Enjoy your night" said Ryder with a warm smile.

"We will. Let's go Cali" said Koda as Cali meowed happily. They then headed off to Mr Porter's restaurant for dinner. The rest of the evening was relatively normal with nothing unusual happening. Everyone was amazed that Sid had a change of heart which made them relieved that he'd never steal from them again.

 **THE END**


End file.
